deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Eckhardt
'''Warren Eckhardt' was the Executive Director of Colonial Mining Affairs for Concordance Extraction Corporation and the primary antagonist of Dead Space: Extraction. Biography Little was known about Eckhardt's early life other than he was a Concordance Extraction Corporation executive and a high-ranking one at that job. Eckhardt was trusted with some of the company's biggest secrets. He was sent to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] to oversee some business aboard the ship and Aegis VII. The Second Aegis VII Incident Eckhardt was on Aegis VII during the Necromorphs' attack. He was found by Nathan McNeill, Lexine Murdoch and Gabe Weller after one of the colony's shuttles crashed and destroyed all of the remaining shuttles. Fortunately, Eckhardt informed the three that he had his own private shuttle and joined them in reaching his transport. Some time after boarding the Ishimura, Eckhardt was revealed to be a devout Unitologist and was responsible for seeding the ship with his fellow Church followers. However, his real intention for his presence on Aegis VII was to find Lexine Murdoch who was immune to the Marker's influence that plagued human beings with dementia and possibly schizophrenia and Lexine could protect others and herself from this. Warren learned why the Church realized that Lexine was that person as he and the group did not experience hallucinations whenever she was with them. He attempted to hide his faith from his fellow survivors to the extent that, when he was left alone with Catherine Howell who knew about his faith, he allowed her to be killed by a Drag Tentacle. He lied that she sacrificed herself to save them because she would reveal both this fact and he was responsible for ensuring that the Unitologists made up a large percentage of the Ishimura's crew. Weller discovered Eckhardt's secret which prompted the executive to shoot him in order to cover his tracks. Before he was able to reveal any further details of his plans to Weller, Eckhardt was attacked from behind by a Leaper and was mauled to death. Personality Eckhardt was a fairly caring man, but was not a fighter. He had a certain higher air to himself, often citing his "executive clearance" and talking down to lesser CEC personnel. When things went awry, he tended to blame others for his shortcomings. Trivia *Warren appeared in almost all of the promotional material for the game, but he was not named until the "Character" video. *The first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spelled out in order: W.A.R.R.E.N. L.I.E.S. This forshadowed the fact that Warren was a Unitologist on a secret mission and he switched out most of the Ishimura's crew with Unitologists. He also lied to Gabe Weller regarding Catherine Howell's fate. *Jon Cartwright voiced Eckhardt with whom that he shared a strong resemblance. *It was known that his rank was Overseer as it was shown in Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men in a radio transmission from him to the Church. He was obviously very much trusted by the Church, seeing as they sent him to recover Lexine Murdoch which was also revealed in the same transmission. *He appeared in Dead Space 2 in the Previously on Dead Space video, but only once. Gallery warren.png|Warren in the Ishimura sewers DS Extraction 03.jpg Sources Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Unitologists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased